Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Save the Puppies Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it . This is a transcript for Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Save the Puppies Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, My Name Is Elmo! *Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! *Elmo: Today, Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are So Excited to Have Video Games! *Zoe: I'm So Excited! *Elmo: Do You Like Video Games?, Me Too! *Zoe: Me Too!, I Like Them Too!, Video Games!, Video Games!, Video Games!, I Like Video Games! *Elmo: This Video Game Is Called, "Save the Puppies"! *Zoe: Do You Want To Play "Save the Puppies"? *Elmo: Great! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo Thinks Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Here! *Zoe: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters) *Elmo: Hi, Everyone! *Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo!, Hi, Zoe! *Big Bird: We're So Excited to Have A Video Game, "Save the Puppies"! *Elmo: We Are Too! *Zoe: Nice Video Games, Guys! *Grover: Thanks, Zoe! *Dot: Can We Come In? *Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: We Have To Press The Big Red Button To Turn On The Video Game! *Big Bird: Do You See The Big Red Button? *Barney: Right There! *Zoe: Yeah!, There's The Big Red Button! *(Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Press The Big Red Button) *Perrito: (Barks) *Zoe: Wow!, Look At All These Puppies! *Puppies: (Barking) *Elmo: They're Playing In Doggy Town! *Big Bird: They're So Happy! *Puppies: (Barks Happily) *Puppies: (Barks Huh?) *Tinky-Winky: Oh No!, Look! *BJ: There's A Dog Catcher! *Dipsy: He's Catching All The Puppies! *Zoe: Uh-Oh! *(The Dog Catcher Caught All The Puppies and Put All The Puppies In Doggy Cages) *Puppies: (Whimpers) *Elmo: Oh No! *Big Bird: He Locked Up All The Puppies In The Doggy Cages! *Zoe: But, Look!, He Missed A Puppy! *(Perrito Chases The Dog Catcher) *Humbah: The Puppy's Running Away! *Caillou: It Looks Like The Puppy Is Going To Jump Right Out Of The Video Game! *(Perrito Skidooing Home) *Elmo: Hi, Puppy!, Don't Be Scared! *Zoe: It's Okay! *Digit: Hi, Puppy!, You're Safe Now! *(The Net Caught The Dog Catcher's Face) *Jetta: Look!, The Dog Catcher Got Caught In His Own Net! *Perrito: (Barks and Licks) *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Awwww! *Puppies: (Barking) *Arthur: Look!, He's Trying To Tell Us Something! *Big Bird: We Saved 1 Puppy, But We Think We Wants Us To Save All The Puppies! *Perrito: (Barks) *Maya: How Many More Puppies Are There? *(The Video Game Shows Number 100) *Sagwa: 100! *Zoboomafoo: Wow!, That's A Lot! *Elmo: We Can Do It! *Zoe: Yeah! *Big Bird: Will You Help Us Save All The Puppies? *Chris Kratt: Yeah! *Elmo: You Will?, Great! *Big Bird: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Video Game!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Perrito Skidooing Into The Video Game) *Elmo: Wow!, We're In The Video Game! *Daniel Tiger: Wow!, Doggy Town Is Empty! *Big Bird: Come On!, We Have To Save All The Puppies! *Elmo: Hey!, Guess What? *Ord: What Is It, Elmo! *Elmo: I Think We Should Do Something After We Rescue All The Puppies! *Zoe: You Do? *Elmo: Uh-Huh! *Cleo: What Could We Do After We Rescue All The Puppies? *Elmo: Hmm, I Know!, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Can Play Elmo's Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Big Bird: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do After We Rescue All The Puppies!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Zoe: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Perrito: (Barks Yeah) *Elmo: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Big Bird: Blue's Clues! *Thomas: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find 100 Keys To Rescue All The Puppies? *Po: Yeah!, How? *Elmo: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Snook: The Map! *Elmo: The Map!, Right! *Big Bird: But Where's Map? *Map: Here I Am! *Zoe: Hey, Map!, Could You Show Us How to Find 100 Keys to Rescue All The Puppies? *Map: Sure, Zoe!, All You Have to Do is Say "Map!" *Elmo: Say Map! *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Wow!, Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are Going To Find 100 Keys, So We Could Rescue All The Puppies!, The Puppies are at The Doggy Cages! *(Puppies Barking) *Map: To Save The Puppies, First, We Have to Go Through The Dog House!, Then We Have to Go Down Dog Bone River!, and That's How We'll Get to The Doggy Cages! *Puppies: (Barking) *(The Star Catchers Moving) *The Fiesta Trio: Estrellas! *Map: Ooh!, Stars!, Try and Catch Stars Along The Way!, So Remember!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, Say It With Me!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, So Tell Elmo, First, We Have to Go to The Dog House! *Elmo: Where Do We Go First? *Cleo: The Dog House! *Elmo: The Dog House!, Right! *Clifford: Hey, Big Bird!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Perrito: (Barks Notebook) *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Yes, Big Bird? *Big Bird: We're Going to Find 100 Keys to Rescue All The Puppies! *Sidetable: Wow!, That's A Lot of Keys!, Here!, You All Might Need The Notebook! *Elmo: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Sheep: So. Big Bird!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Big Bird: Well... *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Handprints! *Big Bird: Handprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Clues! *Big Bird: Our Clues? *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Our Clues! *Big Bird: Then We Put Them in Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Elmo: You Know What to Do! *Big Bird: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Zoe: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Elmo: Elmo Doesn't Know! *Big Bird: Hey!, Maybe We Can Use This Bench as A Thinking Bench! *Zoe: That's A Great Idea!, Big Bird! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Bench and Think... *Elmo and Zoe: (Singing) Think... *Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Think! *Big Bird: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Elmo: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Zoe: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Perrito Jumps Into the Screen) *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues and 100 Keys to Figure Out What We Should Do After We Rescue All The Puppies!, Are You Ready? *Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Ready! *Perrito: (Barks Ready) *Elmo: Okay!, So, First We Have The Dog House!, Can You Find The Dog House? *Dot: Hey!, I See The Dog House! *Big Bird: Good Spotting, Dot! *Perrito: (Barks) *Zoe: Come On, Guys!, Let's Go Rescue The Puppies! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Zoe: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dash: (Singing) And 100 Keys! *(Song Ends) *Stars: (Laughing) *Big Bird: Hey!, That Sounds Like Stars! *Zoe: Estrellas! *Elmo: Do You See Stars? *Jackie: Right There! *Stars: (Laughing) *Big Bird: Stars! *Perrito: (Barks) *Stars: Try to Catch Us!, Try to Catch Us!, Catch Us!, Catch Us! *Saltador: Saltador! *Elmo: Look!, It's an Explorer Star! *Zoe: A Super Jumping Explorer Star! *Big Bird: He Can Help Us Super Jump! *Elmo: We Need to Catch The Stars!, Reach Up to Catch The Stars! *Zoe: Reach Up! *Elmo: Catch Them!, Catch Them! Catch Them! *Zoe: We Caught Them! *Big Bird: Even Saltador!, The Super Jumping Explorer Star! *Elmo: Let's Put Them in The Star Pocket! *Stars: The Star Pocket!, The Star Pocket!, Yippee!, (Laughing) *Elmo: Good Star Catching! *Zoboomafoo: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Elmo: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *Matt: Yeah! *Buster: It's Right There! *Big Bird: Woah!, There's A Clue On This..., Cake! *Caillou: This Cake is Our First Clue! *Big Bird: You Know What We Need To Draw A Cake Clue, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Wonder Red: Notebook! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers